


Waste It On Me

by felixfrckls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, theyre soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfrckls/pseuds/felixfrckls
Summary: The one where Chan forgets to take care of himself when he's busy studying for exams. He is lucky to have Felix by his side, promising cuddles and kisses.





	Waste It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your reading!  
> There could be a part two uwu

Exams were kicking his ass. 

 

Chan had been pulling all-nighters basically every day just to be able to revise some more. The dark circles under his eyes were just getting bigger and he had no longer time to hang out with any of his friends. He knew that every time he was busy with school or producing music he sort of forgot to take care of himself. There were days he would realise at four in the morning that he hadn't even eaten anything for dinner yet. 

 

He was lucky he had Felix when it came to that. The younger would neglect his own studies just to make sure that Chan was  _ at least _ eating something and getting some sleep. 

 

It was around midnight when Chan heard the front door open. Ever since a couple of months after starting dating, Chan had given Felix a key to his own apartment. The boy had accepted it with glossy eyes and a blinding smile on his lips. 

 

That particular night, Felix had asked him if he could stay over after finishing practice and Chan had gladly accepted.

 

Felix dropped his bag right beside the couch in the small living room and, with graceful steps, he made his way towards Chan's bedroom where he supposed he would find the older. In fact, he was exactly there at his desk, all his books open in front of him. Felix sighed internally, way too used to the scene.

 

Felix knew Chan had probably already heard him when he opened the door but, not to scare him, he carefully made his way to the boy, leaning over his shoulders.

 

“Hey, love,” Chan greeted, his eyes never leaving his notes.

 

“You're still studying?” Felix asked even if the answer was clear. The older simply hummed. Felix tried to contain his worry at how exhausted Chan looked and sounded.

 

Knowing he wouldn't get many more answers and feeling the tiredness over him as well, Felix moved aside.

 

“I'm going to take a shower,” he announced before leaving a loving kiss on Chan's forehead. Even if the older was still deeply focused, he couldn't help but smile a little at the soft action.

 

Felix made his way to the closet, not having brought any spare clothes with him. Not that he minded, he loved wearing his boyfriend's clothes and he knew Chan had a soft spot for it as well.

 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he picked out a hoodie and a pair of comfy sweatpants and went straight to the bathroom, turning on the hot water as soon as he locked the door.

 

Meanwhile, Chan was about to reap his hair off his head. He was tired, exhausted even, and all he wanted to do was cuddle with Felix and get his well-deserved sleep. He had been studying ever since the afternoon and his eyes were begging him to stop. 

 

After no more than ten minutes, Felix got out of the bathroom, the sound of his steps softly hitting the floor. Felix went to sit on the bed to check all the notification he missed while practising and when he finished, he focused his attention on his boyfriend once again.

 

It was now almost one in the morning and Felix was getting really concerned for Chan's well being. He decided that it was definitely time to step in, even if the older was probably going to be annoyed by his actions.

 

At first, Felix simply went to the desk again, flopping his weight onto the other boy's back, his arms gently wrapping around his neck. Felix had had a pretty busy day himself and, even if he knew he had to focus on getting Chan to relax, he couldn't help losing himself in the moment for just a few seconds.

 

Chan smelled sweet. He smelled like home and Felix nuzzled his head in the crook of the boy's neck, his nose tickling his skin. 

 

“What are you doing?” Chan asked, giggling a bit despite everything. Having Felix wrapped around him made every single muscle in his body relax. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

 

“Giving you my love,” Felix answered straight away, his voice hiding that playful tone Chan came to love. Felix started leaving feather-like kisses on his neck, chuckling at the goosebumps his action caused on the other's skin.

 

“You're distracting me, baby,” Chan said and if it had to sound like a complaint, it didn't. On the contrary, his voice didn't quite manage to cover the fondness he felt for the boy and, on instinct, he moved his head a bit to give him more room.

 

Chan could feel Felix pouting together with his hold tightening that tiny bit.

 

“You've been studying all day,” Felix complained, his voice sounding whiny and his pout deepening. “You need to relax, hyung.”

 

Chan sighed heavily. He wanted to relax, of course he did, but he was so nervous about his exams that the mere idea of losing a couple of hours of studying scared him.

 

“I know, love,” he cooed, trying to reassure his caring boyfriend. “But I really need to finish this. It shouldn't take too long,” he explained, letting his cheek nuzzle on Felix's shoulder.

 

“Liar,” Felix exclaimed softly. “You always say that and then you pull another all-nighter,” he accused, his voice laced with worry. He didn't want to be annoying or bother Chan too much but he knew that if he didn't at least try to make him get some sleep, the older never would.

 

Chan made the mistake of turning around, now being face to face with Felix. As he had predicted, he was pouting cutely and his big doe-eyes were softly glinting. Felix looked unbelievably adorable and Chan felt his will slowly starting to crumble as he noticed what his boyfriend was wearing. Felix loved to wear his hoodies and Chan honestly loved seeing him in them just as much. The black hoodie he was now wearing was far too big for him, his chubby hands covered by the sleeves of it and the hoodie pulled up his orange-ish hair.

 

“It's so late, hyung. Just come to bed,” Felix pleaded, tenderly cupping the older's face between his hands. He could see Chan was getting more and more convinced but, the fact that he still wasn't moving didn't sit well with Felix.

 

He decided it was time for the secret weapon. He pulled away, pout ever so present.

 

“Well then, I guess I'll just go to bed alone,” he started, slowly moving towards the bed. “And cuddle the pillow since this bed is so big and cold without anyone to share it with,” he said, dramatically falling into the bedsheets. “It's such a pity. I was in the mood for cuddles and kisses today,” he finished, lying down and secretly smirking.

 

Sometimes Chan hated how much Felix knew him. Because Chan was a strong boy but if there was something that made him extremely weak, that was cuddles. And Felix was aware of that, he definitely was.

 

Chan, who was facing his books once again, closed his eyes for a second, trying not to get distracted, but he could feel Felix’s eyes staring at him from the bed. Chan sighed heavily and this time he didn't even try to be silent. He turned around, eyeing his boyfriend.

 

Felix was now smiling cheekily, knowing he had won once again. He still opened his arms and made grabby hands towards Chan for good measure.

 

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” he asked cutely, his eyes only half-opened because of how cosy he was.

 

Chan rubbed his eyes with an exasperated expression but not even the dark could hide his loving smile.

 

“I hate you so much,” Chan mumbled, the corner of his lips rising. 

 

“Of course you do. I love you too, hyung,” Felix openly laughed when Chan finally made his way to the bed. Felix moved over to give him space to lie down beside him.

 

As soon as he got under the covers, Chan threw an arm around Felix's waist hugging him close to his body.

 

“You promised cuddles so now cuddle me,” Chan whispered grumpily, his pout soon replaced by a dreamy smile when he felt Felix comb his fingers through his blonde hair. 

 

Wanting to tease his boyfriend some more, Felix pulled away a bit and started peppering his face with light kisses. His brows, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, his ears and lastly his lips. Chan was a flustered mess by the time Felix pulled away and started stuttering half sentences.

 

Felix laughed fondly, before leaning in once again, cupping Chan's cheeks. He moved slowly, appreciating every single second of the moment. Chan closed his eyes sighing happily when he felt his boyfriend’s lips on his. Felix's lips were soft and plump like always and Chan decided there that he would gladly get lost in them.

 

He rolled on his back, taking Felix with him by the waist. Chan was now fully lying on the bed, his body pressed down by Felix who was lying half on top of him, his arms trying not to completely crush Chan under him. The kiss was soft and loving, nothing more than a sweet gesture between lovers, who had been missing each other so much.

 

If it was for them, they would have kept kissing for ages, but the lack of oxygen and the slightly uncomfortable position Felix was in, forced them to break apart. Not for long though. Felix moved once more, throwing a leg over Chan, now straddling him. Chan put his hands on each side of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. That second one was way deeper, their lips moving softly but surely in a kiss that was still as sweet, but definitely more demanding as well.

 

When the need to breathe forced them apart once again, Felix moved to kiss Chan's neck, his arms gently massaging his tense muscles. Chan literally melted in his boyfriend's hold, his hands running over Felix’s waist, caressing the warm skin under his own hoodie.

 

When they finally moved to face each other again, Chan wanted to cry at the expression of pure love and fondness Felix was sporting on his face.

 

“Hello, there,” Felix whispered softly, his smile showing how red and swollen his lips were. Chan couldn't help the proud feeling in his chest knowing he was the reason for that.

 

“Hey,” Chan simply answered, his hand caressing Felix's face in gentle motions. Chan traced every single freckle on the boy's cheeks, his touch as soft as the sun that created them.

 

They were both stuck in this kind of trance where nothing else existed besides them two. No tiredness, no exams, no worries. Just two boyfriends being able to share some affection after what felt like ages.

 

Felix moved in order to lie down on the bed again and cuddled to his boyfriend's side. Chan rolled on his side as well, now facing him. Felix pulled the older close, hiding his head in the space between the pillow and his boyfriend's neck, while Chan wrapped the younger in a tight hug, burying his nose in his orange hair.

 

“It really makes me worry when you overwork yourself so much, hyung,” Felix confessed, all traces of confidence gone, now replaced by low whispers. “You work so hard but you really need to take care of yourself as well,” he finished, his arms tugging at the boy's shirt.

 

Felix was the most caring person Chan had ever met and he was deeply sorry for making him worry so much over him. On the other hand, he knew that he would do exactly the same if Felix ever overworked himself at that extent (which happened every time Chan had to drag him out of the dance studio after countless hours of practice).

 

“I can't promise you I'll stop,” Chan said feeling Felix sigh in his arms. “But I can promise you that I'll try my best to take better care of myself,” he promised, kissing the top of Felix's head and running his hand down his back.

 

Felix nodded against his skin and Chan knew everything was going to be alright.

 

“Thank you for always taking care of me, Lix,” Chan whispered in the dark room, pulling the covers over them both before going back to the secure hug.

 

“I love you so much,” Felix said, his voice lower because of the sleep slowly taking over his body. He left a last peck on Chan's lips before leaning his head on the older's chest, right above his heart.

 

“I love you too, my love. Sleep well,” Chan answered back, his fingers unconsciously running through Felix's hair.

 

After no more than two minutes, both of them let sleep win over their senses and they fell asleep secured in each other's arms. Felix being lulled by Chan's heart beating for him and Chan being surrounded by the scent of the person he couldn't live without.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some cute chanlix so I wrote this uwu  
> I hope you liked it :3 I'm @[felixfrckls](https://twitter.com/Felixfrckls) on twitter, come and say hi?


End file.
